Twisted
by SlytherinRavenHeart
Summary: What happens when fate takes Draco Malfoy, A Slytherin bad boy, and Raven McCall, A gryffindor girl gone bad, on a wild ride of love? And what happens when Harry Potter suddenly reilzes that he likes Raven?


Raven *n* Draco  
  
Raven, A tall girl with dark green/brown eyes and dark brown hair, was being sent to Slytherin from Gryffindor. She walked into the Common room and sat down on the couch next to a boy with steel blue eyes and blonde hair that was slicked back.  
  
"Who do you think you are? sitting next to me, a Mudblood no doubt. no matter to me just go sit over there" The boy said pointing to a bunch of chairs on the other side of the room. "and if you don't mind never sit next to me again. if you know whats good for you"  
  
Raven looked at the boy and stuck a finger out her nail slowly grew long and sharp and she held it to his neck, but being careful not to hurt him. "Don't EVER call me a mudblood boy!" She hissed. "If you do, you're head will roll" She took her nail away from his neck and added "And I happen to like it here thank you" She turned around and laid her legs over his and smiled slyly.  
  
he shrugged "whatever girl," he continued to look at her in a way that suggested he meant more than he was saying. "who are you anyway. I'm sure you don't know me otherwise you'd be more scared. I'm Draco, if i were you tho i wouldn't hang around with me unless you like it when horrible things happen to you." he laid his arms on her legs and started to massage them.  
  
Raven grined and said "My name is Raven, Raven McCall." She said. "I broke 5 rules and they sent me here. I was in Gryffidor" She smiled, "I'm gald to be away from Potter though" She looked at his hands on her legs and felt a blush come upon her cheeks  
  
"Potter" Draco sneered at that name. "you didn't like him did you?" he hoped she didn't he was getting used to this girl. "what year are you i am a 6th year. i can't wait till i get out of this place. altho it suddenly got better." he continued to rub her legs  
  
Raven shook her head, "No" She said. "I didn't like Potter, He was too goody goody, and he'd always bug me about my snake drawing on my arm" She said showing Draco it. "And I'm a 5th year," She smiled at him. She'd heard stories from Potter about him and how he was evil and mean and cold, But she didn't like he was that bad.  
  
"nice" he said. "did you do it yourself?" He asked taking her arm into his hand his fingers brushing over the drawing. "and potter is an ass, i personally don't like him because of past differences and because of the fact he is a liar." he said that to show her that he wasn't as evil as the rumors going around said he was  
  
Raven shivered a bit at his touch, His hands were soft and so warm, She nodded her head. "Yeah I did it myself" She said, Also looking at the big hunter green snake that was drew wrapping around her arm. "It took me about 2 hours to do" She said, She looked up at him and couldn't help but stare at his eyes.  
  
Draco leaned down and brushed his mouth across hers, she was so soft and he couldn't help it. he pulled away "i'm sorry" he said and he turned away.  
  
Raven smiled, her heart was pounding, She grabbed him and pulled him back and kissed him deeply, then pulled away smiling, she got up and sat closer to him.  
  
Draco looked at her, "why aren't you scared of me? most girls are, but you..your not like other girls your special." he kissed her again then he deepened the kiss.  
  
Raven pushed Draco away for a moment, "Well, Most girls probably listen to Potter to much" she said and pulled him back kissing him deeper.  
  
Draco put his hands on Ravens hips and pulled her closer to him as he kissed her. hoping he was draining every thought from her body like she was him.  
  
Raven moved around untill she was sitting on Draco's lap and she put her hands on his face, making the kiss deeper and then she pulled away and looked in his eyes, Her green eyes sparkling with happiness.  
  
Draco smiled at the sexy girl in his lap, "i guess most of those girls don't know what they are missing then huh? altho i don't want to share you with any other guys. so i am glad the other girls listen to everything they hear."  
  
Raven smiled at Draco, "Nope, those girls don't know what there missing," She said then frowned. "Most guys don't talk to me, Their scared of me" She frowned. "You, Potter and that Ron guy are the only guys that talked to me" She felt a tear roll down her cheek. "I'm a death eater, So, they're all scared of me"  
  
Draco gently wipe away here tear, "i don't care if you are a deatheater, unless you don't listen to the rumors you would already know that so am i. and you still like me right. well those guys are stupid because you are great as for potter an weasly, they are brave altho they are stupid" he said kissing her on the cheek.  
  
Raven smiled at Draco and then thought of something. "What about your father?" She asked. "What will he say if he finds out, about, this?" She asked  
  
"we will cross that bridge when we come to it. besides this is between us, if and when he finds out we will deal with it when he does." Draco said. "Raven you do trust me right? I can take care of you. you know i will"  
  
Raven nodded. "Of course I trust you" She said and smiled. "But..." She frowned a bit. "I'm a mudblood......doesn't your father hate mudbloods?" She asked trying not to cry or look worried, But was having no luck.  
  
"So nobody knows this but my mother is half and half too. so what does it matter, they loved each other and they still do. bloodlines have nothing to do with love. unless you think that this," his fingers touched her lips, "isn't right"  
  
Raven shivered at Draco's touch, She hadn't felt this way about anyone for a long time. "I don't think this is wrong," Raven said. "I'm just worried..because your father is a powerful man..he could kill me if he wanted to.." Raven's voice trailed off in fear.  
  
"if he wanted to he would have already his spies are everywhere, but he cares for me and the dark lord respects me more than my father, because of the fact i posess powers that my father can only dream of. the dark lord has a path for me to walk down and if i chose to bring you with me you will be protected" Draco said.  
  
Raven smiled at Draco and kissed him, She then pulled away and said. "I know that we just met but, I love you" She said, a hint of fear in her voice. She hadn't said I love you to a boy in almost 5 years.  
  
"Raven, the last i said i love you too betrayed me, so altho i like you alot, and maybe even love you, i can't express my love in the words you are looking for. altho i care about you a great deal, i myself am not ready to love again." Draco said looking Raven in her now crystal green eyes.  
  
Raven nodded "I understand," She said. "I was scared to say i loved you too..because..I had someone before I came here, he said he loved me, I said I loved him...then we found out I was a witch and death eater and he got scared and tried to kill me...so I've been kind of scared of guys since then..." She said remembering that time, another tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"don't cry, love" Draco said. "Maybe one day i will be able to say I love you and mean it to you, but that day is not today, and i am sorry over that fact"  
  
Raven sighed. "Yeah...but just remember..." She let her voice trail off as she whispered into his ear "I'm going to be here, waiting for that day" She bent down a little more and kissed his neck.  
  
he kissed her gently on the cheek. "then there is hope for us yet. and i hope that day is soon."  
  
Raven nodded. "Me too" She smiled and then moved closer to him, while she was still on his lap and rested her head on his shouder sighing.  
  
Draco stroked ravens hair, he fingers carefully untangleing the knots he came across. "Raven do you ever miss the mortal world?"  
  
Raven sighed and thinked about it. "No," She said. "I don't" She said. "I love this world better" Raven smiled at Draco and lifted her head up kissing him again and then pulled away and looked at him and looked into his bright steel blue eyes.  
  
Draco stared at the girl in his arms, she was very beautiful, a pure heart and that heart now belonged to him he wondered how she could love him when he didn't say in words that he loved her most girls wouldn't stay with a guy who didn't return their feeling in full force he kissed her deeply and the last coherent thought he had was 'God I am lucky'  
  
Raven read his thoughts, For she was a goddess of the night and have the pwoer to time travel, read minds and become invisible, and smiled and kisses him back just as deep and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled away to whisper "Sometimes people say more things when they don't speak" She smiled and kissed his neck softly.  
  
Draco looked at her weirdly. "how...can you...did you...i mean how..." he stutter out in utter surprise over the last words she said.  
  
Raven giggled and let the words "I'm a goddess of the night, I can read your mind, and your thoughts" float into Draco's mind she smiled at him and kissed him on the lips once more.  
  
Draco kissed her back then pulled away, "i'll have to be more careful about what i think now huh?" He asked.  
  
Raven giggled and whispered "Yea, you will. like you thinking my lips taste like candy" She grined and looking him in the eyes, Her green eyes sparkled with a orange color.  
  
"How do you know about that?????" He asked.  
  
"I can read your mind!" Raven said with a giggle.  
  
"Oh God what all do you know so far?" Draco asked her stroking her hair again and blushing bright Red.  
  
Raven smiled with a chuckle. "Almost everything," She said. Then remembered something and looked at the grandfather clock. "We're late for dinner!!" "We'd better go then or Professor Dumbledor might get mad." said Draco.  
  
Raven nodded and stood up, helping Draco to his feel, She then held his hand tightly, She wondered what Potter would say if he saw them. She didn't care, She hoped he did see them so she could rub his face in it. 


End file.
